winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calliope Dyson
Princess Calliope is one of the princesses of Domino. She was the roommate of the Trix before they were expelled. She is also an Alumni of Cloud Tower, School for Witches and a Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. As the central protagonist of Both Ways, she was the first character to be introduced. She is also the twin of Bloom, her primary antagonist. Appearance Calliope has really pale skin, green eyes, and dark hair Personality Many believe Calliope often hides behind an 'I-Don't-Care' façade. This is her truest mood, a reflection on her childhood trauma. She continues to feel this before the ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. No one is able to shake her confidence because she has none. Having an impeccably low self-esteem often assists her in her spells and her everyday life. She truly believe that she can't be let down if she has no expectations. Her cold personality is entirely due to her upbringing and constantly being disappointed by the adults in her young life. Though she often does not care when something is kept from her, she despises being lied to and will actively ignore anyone she suspects of lying to her. However, she does, on occasion, get curious. On one such occasion, she was intrigued to discover more about her heritage - once discovering she was not Mike and Vanessa's biological daughter - and focusing on the source of her powers. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, often only when no one tells her the truth. She takes this as an attack and doesn't care enough to fight or press. Her greatest strength and her greatest quandary is her status as the co-guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While she is, arguably, the most powerful with in the Magix Dimension, her power source often draws a great many enemies to her. While she is occasionally battled for her power, most only wish to tempt her into using her abilities to tear apart and/or rule the Dimensions. However, that is not her wish. She DOESN'T CARE! She resents most all adults in her life, primarily her guardians. As Mike and Vanessa sent her away from her twin and restricted contact, she has developed a deep hatred for them. When she does invest in taking someone out or a spell, she gives a rare smile if it frustrated her. Often she outsmarts her enemies and smirks where they can see. When she invests in anything, she always wins. It is unknown if it is because she chooses only the battles she knows she can win or if she's just that good. Despite all her foibles, Calliope truly has good intentions. She would fight to the death for her friends/allies (Lunilla) and family (Bloom). She is able to "shut up the room and point them in the right direction". She refuses the leader role and, but is willing to help when asked. She never loses her head when others are around and can form a tricky plan in seconds of seeing the surroundings in which she must battle. Pre-Series Callie is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and the older twin of Bloom and younger sister of Daphne, as well as one of the keepers of the Dragon's Flame, which Daphne passed on to them shortly after their birth. When they were still babies, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who destroyed Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne was unable to fight off the witches, so she sent her sisters to Earth to protect them as well as the Dragon Flame. On Earth, Bloom and Callie appeared in a building that Bloom's adoptive father, Mike, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and Callie, and he and his wife Vanessa, a florist, eventually adopted them. However, Callie was shipped off at the age of 6, when strange occurrences began surrounding the older twin. Separated from her twin, Callie was raised in Ireland. At 7, she was adopted by Dylan, an FBI agent, and Mirana, a scientist. At 10, Calliope witnessed the murder of her parents from where she was hiding in a cracked closet. Sent into foster care, Callie came to realize she was on her own when her Mike and Vanessa sent a letter requesting that she stop writing to her twin. So, she framed the letter. At 14, Faragonda and Griffin were informed of the random and drastic changes in gravity on Earth. Concerned about a potential threat to the universe, the two members of the Company of Light, transported to Earth and met the young Callie. The young witch was taken to attend Cloud Tower that next term. Once she began her magical schooling, Calliope effectively ceased to exist on Earth. Magical Abilities : Main article: Dragon's Flame Though her powers are derived from the Dragon Flame, Calliope only had gravity based powers. They manifest in the form of compacted air used a projectiles, energy balls, physical contact, and even transforming into natural disasters. Her powers grow with the strength of her emotion and her age. She has also defensive spells such as shields and simple stunning spells. She and her twin have been shown to have empathetic abilities, such as seeing humans' auras/true nature. She has limited healing, but never explores it. She also has a telepathic connection with her twin and her older sister, Daphne. Daphne often communicates through dreams and/or visions until she was made corporeal. She and her sister can also sense those with powers based on the Dragon's Flame, such as Valtor and Bloom. When her emotions are highly unstable, as a witch, her magic is the most powerful. She can unleash huge bursts of energy that can damage machinery, weaken her enemies and herself, and even slowing down time. Though powerful emotions lead to powerful magic, her telekinesis is fueled by her "inner peace". Due to her lack of caring about her personal wellbeing, she is more willing to risk risky spells and that often assists her in keeping control over them. She is considered the most powerful witch in the universe. Callie can spontaneously manipulate and orientate gravity. At the beginning of the book, she tended to throw things at her enemies. She soon learned to summon her more powerful attacks, though they drain her. Eventually, she can cast them consecutively before she feels the exhaustion. She can summon the essence of the Great Dragon or a fire dragon to damage her target. Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Her magic manifests as green auras. Callie knows some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can levitate, but she prefers to shift gravity to move through the sky. "Blue Jay" Technique - This move allows her to create green balls of energy that can be thrown as projectiles. "High Pressure" - can destroy multiple enemies at once by distorting gravity and ripping objects and others apart. "Stasis Field" - generates a sphere around Callie which allows her to life objects around her and throw them, no matter their weight. Unlike simple levitation which only moves things, this keeps the objects floating around her without her concentration. "Spiraling Claw" - spin-diving into her enemies, shape-shifting into a claw "Gravity Typhoon" - Space compacts together enough to make jagged objects such as color-changing rocks and throws it at chosen enemy. "Micro Black Hole" - Callie transforms into a black whole which engulfs and destroys most things within its center. She can also use that to transport them into space, mostly unprotected. However, she cannot chose where they eject. "Gravity Slide" - allows Callie to slide across smooth surfaces, automatically shifting gravity to orie Uses of Magic "I have no heart, just ice and stone. Made up of nails and teeth and bone." ~ Used on the Army of Darkness "Brùth na naimhdean. Dìon an Alfea." (repeated) ~ Used repeatedly on the Army of Darkness to keep them outside the shield. Ended prematurely. Curiosities * Birthday: October 31 (considered) * Astrological Sign: Dragon * Favorite Food: Chocolate * Favorite Color: Green * Favorite Hobby: Reading in silence * Ideal Boyfriend: A girl. She'd have to have long hair, be smart, and relatively brave to be around her pet wolf. She couldn't be new to her sexuality and be more dominant than Callie. * Best Friend: Lunilla * Favorite Movies: Fantasy * Loves: Swimming and cooking * Favorite Music: Rock and Pop * Favorite Spell: Adjusting Gravity